Big Time Break: What If?
by oheyyitzang
Summary: What if Jo Taylor actually had a boyfriend? What if Kendall Knight still had a thing for her? How would our story be different? Takes Place During Big Time Break. No Slash! KendallxJo.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well hey there! This fic is supposed to be my idea of what should have happened in the episode Big Time Break. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Big Time Rush, that would belong to Scott Fellows. **

* * *

><p><em>What if Jo Taylor actually had a boyfriend? What if Kendall Knight still had a thing for her? How would our story be <em>_different?_

* * *

><p>"Kendall, I have a boyfriend." Jo reminded him.<p>

"Oh, right." Kendall sighed.

Jo was the new girl at the Palm Woods, like Kendall had been the new guy only three months ago.

"So, umm... do you understand the math homework? I need a lot of help." Jo asked, trying to change the subject. She knew how much Kendall liked her, and just mentioning that she had a boyfriend make everything awkward.

"I really don't understand it; and when that happens, Logan does my homework." Kendall smirked.

"What happens when you have to take the test? Does Logan take that for you too?" Jo laughed.

"Nope, he'll teach me everything right before the test. And I always pass. I'm not saying I do well, I pass."

"You've got an answer for everything, Knight, don't you?"

"Everything but that," Kendall smirked.

It was always small talk between the two, and Kendall was tired of it.

There was a knock on the door of Jo's apartment. She got up and opened the door.

"Alex!" Jo exclaimed. The guy at the door was no older than Kendall; he was tall with dark brown hair.

"I had to Jo. I miss you so much. North Carolina is not the same without you. I love you, Jo." Alex said.

_"This must be the boyfriend..."_ Kendall thought; still sitting on the couch, already feeling like a third wheel.

"I love you too, Alex." Jo smiled and kissed him.

Jo walked back over to the couch where she said, "Kendall, this is Alex, my boyfriend."

"Hey Alex, I'm Kendall. I'm going to head back now. Jo, you're still coming tonight, right?"

"Of course!"

"So I'll see you later; 2J at seven." Kendall said before walking out of Jo's apartment.

"So who's he?"

"If you weren't paying attention like, thirty seconds ago, that's Kendall. He might just be my best friend here."

"You have a lot of friends in Hollywood?"

"Well there's Kendall, his three best friends Logan, Carlos and James, Logan's on again-off again girlfriend Camille, Stephanie, and a bunch of other people that live here."

"Do you want to go out tonight, just us?"

"I'm going to an under 21 club with Kendall and a bunch of others tonight. Friday night tradition. I already said I was going out tonight." Jo sighed.

"We could go out now, and be back by seven?" Alex suggested.

"I'm going to Camille's apartment in like, 15 minutes. She's doing my hair. But I could see if she wants to just come here, so I can stay with you."

"You can go if you want," Alex told Jo.

Jo didn't want to think that possibly things weren't the same with Alex as they had been before she left North Carolina, but it was true.

*~bigtimerush~*

Kendall walked back down the hallway to his apartment that he shared with his best friends.

"I'll never have a chance with Jo." He thought as he opened the door to his apartment. He threw his key on the counter and walked to the couch where Katie, Logan and Carlos watching some pointless reality show.

"Hey Big Brother." Katie said when Kendall sat down.

"Hey; where's James?"

"Pool," Carlos started, "Hitting on every girl he sees."

"We came back because he was getting really annoying." Logan added.

"Why are you back so soon?" Katie asked Kendall.

"Jo's boyfriend decided to show up and surprise her, so I left."

"And you're jealous." Carlos said sarcastically.

"No I'm not!"

"Is she still coming tonight?" Carlos then asked.

"Yeah. So Logan, what's the status with you and Camille today? Dating or just friends?" Kendall laughed.

"Just friends." Logan sighed. His relationship with Camille hadn't exactly been perfect. They were basically the definition of on again-off again, and Logan never seemed to know if he's done something wrong.

"Friends can still go out and have fun, right?" Kendall asked.

"I guess.."

*~bigtimerush~*

Almost right before everyone was going to meet a 2J, Kendall got a text from Jo.

**JO: is it okay if Alex comes with tonight?**

**KENDALL: yeah**

"Jo is bringing her boyfriend tonight. Great." Kendall sighed.

"We get it, Big Brother. You're jealous and so obviously in love with Jo. Just shut up!" Katie exclaimed.

"Thanks for the love, Baby Sis."

"I second what Katie said." James smirked.

"I'm with James." Logan added.

"You guys are really stupid sometimes." Kendall shook his head.

*~bigtimerush~*

That night was a lot of fun for everyone, but particularly Kendall and Jo. They got to know each other more that night, and hung out together more than Jo had with Alex. It was like the tables were turned, and Alex was the third wheel.

*~bigtimerush~*

The next morning, Jo woke up and she was happier than she'd been in a while. Her boyfriend was finally with her, and she was starting to get closer with Kendall. She really didn't know if getting close with Kendall would be good or bad, because of Alex, but only time would be the judge of that. Jo got out of bed and walked into the kitchen.

Alex wasn't there, but he had left a note on the table.

**Josephine-**

**I'm gone. I **_**had**_** to leave. We're done. Just call me when you see this.**

**-Alex**

Jo was in shock. She couldn't believe that Alex would just leave in the middle of the night. She picked up her phone and called Alex.

"_Jo… listen before you say anything. Let me explain." _

"Explain what? I can't believe you would do this to me! After everything, you just left!"

"_You don't love me, Josephine. You love Kendall." _

"You've got to be kidding me, Alex. I love you, not Kendall. Kendall is my close friend and all, but you're my boyfriend. There's a huge difference." Jo was so close to crying.

"_Hollywood changed you." _

"W-what?"

"_Last night, you didn't even think twice about going out with Kendall and his band of idiots." _

"Alex! Kendall and his friends are not idiots. They may have their dumb moments, but I like being with them. Their funny, and sarcastic, and… my best friends." Jo smiled at the thought of her best friends.

"_And you stick up for them! We're done, and there's nothing you can do to change that. Have fun with Kendall." _

And the line went dead.

Jo never liked to cry. She didn't like talking about her feelings. But today was different. Today she wanted to cry, she wanted to talk to someone about what had just happened. There was only one person she wanted: Kendall.

*~bigtimerush~*

"So what's the status with you and Camille today?" Kendall, who was sitting on the countertop, asked Logan, who was up on the balcony by the swirly slide.

"Dating." Logan smiled.

"Oh my gosh Logan, you and Camille's relationship changes more than the weather!" Katie walked out of her room and exclaimed.

"That was good, Katiecat." Kendall laughed.

"Yeah, real funny." Logan said sarcastically.

"But true." Katie giggled.

"The kid has a point." Kendall added.

The guys and Katie picked on Logan a lot. There was never a reason why, they just did.

"How about we pick on Kendall for once." Logan suggested sarcastically.

"Nah, not right now. I already do that enough." Katie laughed.

"Katie, five bucks if Logan and Camille are just friends tomorrow," Kendall bet.

"You're on, Big Brother."

"Kendall's just jealous because I have a girlfriend and he hasn't since we left Minnesota. Not to mention the girl he wants to be his girlfriend has a boyfriend." Logan smirked.

"Very true, Logan." Katie agreed.

"Whose side are you on?" Kendall asked his younger sister.

"Neutral!" Katie declared before she went back into her room.

"It is so hot out!" Carlos burst through the doors of 2J. He and James were coming back from the pool.

"Way to make an entrance, Carlitos." Kendall smirked.

"No hot girls today." James frowned.

"Is that really all you care about?" Logan laughed.

"Yes, Logan. We've been in Hollywood for three months. We need girlfriends!"

"No, you, Carlos and Kendall need girlfriends. I already have one."

"Hey James, did you see Jo at the pool today?" Kendall asked.

"No, why?" James answered.

"She hasn't answered any of my texts and I need to talk to her about something. I'll go see if she's in her apartment." Kendall walked out of 2J, and down the hall to Jo's apartment.

"Hey Jo, it's Kendall. Can I come in?" he knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, Jo opened the door. Something had happened, Kendall could tell right away. Her face was tearstained, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Yeah," she said. Kendall followed her to the couch.

"What happened, Jo? What did Alex do?"

"He left. He wrote a not, put it on the table and left." Jo had started crying again.

"Why?" Kendall was actually mad; why would Alex do this to Jo?

"He told me that I didn't love him anymore and that Hollywood changed me."

"How did Hollywood change you, of all people?"

"He said that even though he had been here, I didn't think twice about going out with you and your –his quote- band of idiots."

"So he thinks me and the guys are idiots. Amazing."

"I stood up for you guys. I said you guys may be dumb at times, but I love being with you. You four are the craziest people I've ever met. You may be idiots, but you're the coolest idiots I know."

"You mean that?"

"Every word of it. I just, I miss Alex so much."

"What did you say when he said you didn't love him?"

"I told him I did. But I really don't know anymore. There might be someone else now, too." Jo was talking about Kendall, but she didn't want him to that.

"Come here, Jo." Kendall motioned to Jo to move closer to him. She did, and he wrapped his arms around her. She buried her head in Kendall's shoulder and cried.

"Don't cry, Jo. Alex did this to you, he's not worth one single tear."

"I miss him so much, Kendall. We shouldn't have broken up. This is my fault. Completely my fault. If I Just―" Jo was cut off by Kendall.

"You did nothing wrong. Alex messed up. If he broke up with you over one stupid thing like me, he wasn't the one. I know you might still love him, but he obviously doesn't love you back. If he did, he'd still be here."

"Kendall, you're not 'just one stupid thing'. You're amazing. Thank you for coming here and staying, listening to me cry." Jo lifted her head off of Kendall's shoulder, looked into his green eyes, leaned in, and kissed him.

"Jo…? We're just friends, right?" Kendall asked after Jo pulled away, still in shock that she had just done that.

"If that's what you want."

"Wait, is that what you want?"

"I don't know, Kendall. I might be over Alex, I might not be. Or maybe I got over Alex when I moved here… and met you." Jo confessed.

"When you figure out whatever's going on here, tell me." Kendall got up and walked out of Jo's apartment.

*~bigtimerush~*

A whole day had passed since Jo kissed Kendall.

Jo still couldn't figure out what she wanted; the one that doesn't love or care about her, or the one that loves and really cares about her.

When she had finally realized who she wanted, it was the one who had been there all along. It was Kendall; since the day she first saw him.

Jo knew what she had to do. She walked out of her apartment, and down the hall to Kendall's. She knocked twice. "Kendall, it's Jo. Can I come in?"

*~bigtimerush~*

Kendall really thought he messed up. He shouldn't have left so abruptly. He shouldn't have left at all.

"She'll never talk to me again… Why would she want to? She kissed me and I left. Did she kiss me for a reason?" Kendall thought out loud.

He was in love with Jo, and had screwed up everything. She'd never look at him again, at least the was she used to.

Kendall heard a knock on the door.

"Kendall, it's Jo. Can I come in?"

Kendall stood up, but hesitated at answering the door. Why was Jo even here?

"What do you want, Jo? And what made you come here after yesterday?" Kendall finally opened the door.

"I pick you."

"What?"

"I pick you! I want to be with you!"

"But Alex… you said yesterday that you were still in love with him."

"Yeah, then I realized that you're much better."

"Well then, do you want to be my girlfriend, Jo Taylor?"

"Of course." Jo kissed Kendall.

Everything was right again.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, I hope you liked it! Please review if you did! xoxo,at(:<strong>


End file.
